THIS invention relates to a box for use in a bag-in-the-box application.
In a bag-in-the-box application, there is a flexible bag located within a rigid box. The bag has a dispensing valve which, in use, projects outwardly through an opening in a wall of the box. Thus by simply manipulating the valve it is possible to dispense the contents of the internal bag under gravity.
One disadvantage of the known boxes used in bag-in-the-box applications is the fact that they have a separate handle for carrying purposes. This is usually a thin strap of tough plastics material with transverse engaging formations at either end which must be inserted through small slots formed in the top of the box. Apart from the difficulties often experienced in correctly fitting the handle in the beginning, the handle often gets lost. The handle also considerably increases the cost of the box.
According to the present invention there is provided a box, for-bag-in-the-box applications, which is erected from a blank and which has a rectangular bottom, four sides and a rectangular top, the top being formed by four flaps each extending foldably from an upper edge of one of the sides, the flaps of the top overlapping and interlocking with one another and furthermore being formed to provide finger-grip openings dimensioned to receive fingers of a person carrying the box, such openings being provided at least in two opposing flaps of the top and the arrangement of the openings being such that when the box is carried by fingers received in the openings provided in the opposing flaps, the interlock between the flaps prevents the flaps from parting from one another.
The preferred box comprises first and second identical and opposing flaps, a third flap which is engaged by the first and second flaps with the first and second flaps locating partially over and partially beneath the third flap, and a fourth flap having a tongue portion which locates over the first and second flaps and beneath the third flap at a position where the first and second flaps locate beneath the third flap, the first, second and third flaps each being formed to provide a finger grip opening and the fourth flap being formed to provide two spaced finger grip openings, the finger grip openings of the fourth flap aligning with the finger grip openings of the first and second flaps in the assembled top. The finger grip openings may be provided by holes in the flaps, but are preferably provided by press-out tabs in the flaps.
Other features of the box are defined in the appended claims.
Further according to the invention there is provided a liquid storage and dispensing apparatus comprising a box as summarised above and a stand for supporting the box above a supporting surface, the stand comprising an upper portion for supporting the box and a plurality of legs for supporting the upper portion and box above the supporting surface. Conveniently, the upper portion of the stand comprises a rectangular ring and the box includes raised, transverse ribs on its sides adjacent the bottom of the box, the ring being dimensioned to receive the bottom of the box with the ribs resting thereon. The box may in addition includes raised, transverse ribs on its sides adjacent the top of the box and the stand is locatable with the ring resting on these ribs and its legs extending down the corners of the box.
The apparatus may furthermore include a liquid storage and dispensing bag dimensioned to be located, when charged with liquid, in the box.
Still further according to the invention there is provided a liquid storage and dispensing apparatus comprising a box as summarised above and a bag locatable in the box, the bag including a liquid storage volume, an outlet from the liquid storage volume, a manually operable bag for controlling flow of liquid through the outlet and an operatively upper region formed with finger grip openings by means of which the bag can be gripped and carried by the fingers of a human hand.